Magic of a Waterfall
by foxyvulpixie
Summary: Rei has a best friend in his village.When they go out one day they meet up with the bladebreakers and then they get ready for a new tournament set up in China.ReixOC KaixOC Not that funny but a little bit. Told in OC's POV.Stinky summary
1. Chapter 1

**Foxyvulpixie:Okay I am obsessed with shaman king but that doesn't mean that I can't love beyblade does it? OH, and on my other stories for shaman king people look but they don't review :O So please review and I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE I just own Kiana, her profile is in my profile or it will be soon, matters when you read this and finally this is not a one-shot. Oh, and I hate Mariah too. Keep that in mind.

* * *

**

**Magic of a Waterfall**

**I came out of my house and was greeted by a shining beautiful day. I looked around for Rei. I finally spotted him and found him blading against Lee. When they finished with a giant puff of smoke I saw Rei was the victor.**

"**Hey Kiana, just let me finish packing my stuff and I'll show you that waterfall like I promised yesterday." **

**I smiled and nodded. After he was done we set off on the trail with him leading. We walked past a few streams jumping from rock to rock with ease. As we were going up a hill I tripped over a rock. I waited for the sting of coming against the rough ground but it never happened. I opened my eyes and saw Rei had grabbed me just in time. **

**He set me up right and said "Kiana, are you alright?" **

**I smiled at him, nodded, and said "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." **

**He then blushed and said "Your welcome, well come on maybe we should try to stick together." **

**I nodded and we continued on. 'Hmm. Rei is acting different than usual. He hardly ever blushes around me. I'll ask him when we get to the waterfall' I thought.**

**When we got to the top of the hill I saw a beautiful waterfall with plenty of wild life. The trees were a beautiful shade of green. The birds were chirping a happy little song, with foxes, wolves, and bobcats running around.**

**I said "Rei, this is wonderful where you found such a place." **

**He smiled and said "Yeah, well you may not remember but our parents used to take us here but when you went to visit your sister in Russia, I guess I had no reason to come here anymore." We walked down near the waterfall and I stood right by the water. Next thing I know Rei came and pushed me in. I swam to the surface enough that I could breathe and see him, but low enough that he could not see me. I could make through the water that he was laughing. So carefully I reached out my hand took his leg and with all my might I pulled him in. Soon enough I was laughing. When Rei surfaced all his hair was in his face. I laughed even more and then a swirl of water went into my face. Now it was Rei's turn to laugh. I splashed him back and we ended up having a water fight. I tackled him and we both went down. When we surfaced we were both laughing. He then said "I think I swallowed too much water" he then coughed to prove his point. I laughed and swam towards shore. Rei caught up with me and went to his backpack. He pulled out a towel and handed it to me. I laughed and said "I'm guessing you were planning on doing that?" He smiled and gave a short answer of "Yup!" I laughed and handed the towel to him so he could dry himself up.**

**I looked around and saw a wolf cub trying to catch a butterfly. I smiled and went towards the small cub. Rei took the towel off his head and looked around for me. He saw that I was playing with the small cub. He put the towel in his bag and walked towards me. I then saw that Rei was coming so I said goodbye to the 'wittle pup' as I liked to call him now and started walking towards Rei. He took my hand and led me down a trail that was going upwards. **

"**Um, Rei where are we going" I said making my confused face. **

**Rei looked at me and laughed when he saw my expression he then said "I thought you would at least remember this… Remember this was your favorite spot. I would take you up here to look down at everything. I remember one time when we were up here and all of a sudden you decided it might be fun to try skydiving…Next thing I know you jumped of the edge and landed with a big splash. You seemed fine so I decided to try it to. I mean, you remember, right?"**

**I nodded and smiled as the memory came back to me. When we got to the top Rei let go of my hand and walked to the edge of the cliff. I followed and gasped as I saw we were pretty much on top of the waterfall. Everything looked even more beautiful than on ground. As I looked more closely I could see 'Wittle Pup' trying to catch another butterfly. **

**I than whispered "It's beautiful." **

**Rei than said "No where near as beautiful as you" I turned my head to him smiled sheepishly and blushed. **

**He then took my hands, pulled me up and said "Kiana I've have wanted to say this for a while but" he was cut off by someone shouting **

"**DUDE, WHERE'S THE FOOD!" **

**Rei sighed and whispered to me "later" I nodded my head and we headed off toward the shouting. When we got there we saw a blue haired boy with his cap on backwards he looked like he was from Japan, a blonde haired boy the way he dressed told me he was from America, Kai my sister's 'boyfriend' from Russia, I was wondering why he was here than I didn't have to look far when I saw…MY SISTER! I had a very puzzled expression on my face when I was wondering why Kai and my sister, Midnight was here. **

**Rei on the other hand looked happy. He ran towards them and said "Tyson, Kai, Max, Midnight! What are you doing here?" I walked slowly behind him wondering what on earth was happening here. When Kai and Midnight turned their heads from wherever they were looking at towards Rei and me they looked shocked. **

**Midnight and Kai then said "Kiana what are you doing here? You too Rei!" **

**Rei then stopped running and said "Wait, how do you know Kiana?" **

**I then regained my consciousness and said "Kai, Sis! It's so good to see you two." **

**Rei than got confused "Wait a minute, sis?" **

**I then said "Yes Rei, Midnight is my sister from Russia and Kai is her good friend as a guy! But, how do you know them and who are the other two?" **

**Rei then said "Well Kai's the captain of my beyblading team remember and I told you? Midnight is part of the Bladebreakers the boy with dark blue hair is Tyson and the blonde is Max." Now I understood perfectly. **

**I then said to Tyson and Max who were now staring at me "Hi. I'm Kiana, I knew Rei since I was little. You must be Tyson and Max." **

**They stopped staring and then Tyson said "Well hi Kiana. Rei told us a lot about you. I smiled and nodded my head. Then we all heard a rustling in the bushes, we all readied our blades ready to fire at whatever was in the bushes…

* * *

**

Foxyvulpixie: My first cliffhanger! Okay now please reivew! Next chapter will be up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Foxyvulpixe: OK so many people are looking at my stories but only one person reviewed! Okay I know I've said that many times but now I'm really serious! Now if you want another chapter after this one I need at least 2 more reviews! Oh and in this story Midnight got sent to Russia instead of China.

* * *

**

**A brown haired girl then came out of the bushes and said "Guys, look at who I found!" **

**Mariah then came out of the bushes looking as graceful as she could. As she was passing by me she stuck her tongue out me so out of anger I put foot out where she was passing. She then tripped and stuck her tongue out at me. Then everyone else put their blades down.**

**The brown haired girl then noticed me and said "Oh, Hi, I'm Hilary nice to meet you" and since I thought she was one of Rei's friends I smiled and said "Hey, I'm Kiana." **

**Then Tyson said "OK, hi Mariah but we don't really need you because now that Rei and Kiana are here we aren't lost." **

"**Pfff, Kiana? She doesn't know where anything is" Mariah stated as if it were a fact. **

**I then said "Then tell me Mariah, where is the waterfall around here?" **

**Mariah then said "Well duh, there isn't one." I then pushed aside the bushes and showed her the waterfall. Everyone started to snicker and even Kai and my sister cracked a smile. **

**Tyson then said "Well let's get going!"**

**I then asked "Where?" **

**He smiled and said "Let's have a picnic by the waterfall!" We all nodded and they all followed me and Rei. **

**We led them down the hill and out of the blue Max asked "Hey Kiana, Rei I just noticed why are your shirt, pants, and in Kiana's case dress wet?" **

**We blushed and Rei said "Well before you guys showed up Kiana and I decided to take a little swim." **

**I then realized some thing "Hey Mariah, why were you out here anyway!" **

**She then replied by saying "Well I was wondering where you and Rei were going so I decided to follow you."**

**"Are you a stalker or something" I said to her.**

**She then got angry and said "Well maybe I was just curious about where you and Rei were going… Kiana why do you hate me so much" she continued as her eyes began to water.**

**I made a confused face at her and said "Oh, maybe because you don't want me on the White Tigers and you don't like it when I just hang out with Rei considering he is my best friend."**

**She then said "You're still angry about that? Jeeze, I was just angry that you beat me, and since I'm the captain's little sister what I say goes" she said sticking her tongue out at me.**

**I then ran down the hill and ran into the forest. I was so angry at her. I didn't care where on earth I was going. Soon the voices of the others were left behind in the rush of the waterfall. I came across a clearing, sat down on a log and let my tears flow freely. 'Why does she hate me? I only am friends with Rei, she's probably just jealous. It gets me angry just thinking why on earth she didn't want me to join the team.' I just sat down and decided to just stay there and think.**

**

* * *

**Foxyvlpixie:Ok it seems like Kiana is a crybaby in this chapter but if you ask me I wouldn't fell so good if I had someone who I try to get along with suddenly blurt out at me that she just doesn't like me just because I beat her and she acts like a total spoiled brat. Remember 2 more reviews for another chapter! Oh and I don't own beyblade. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Foxyvulpixie: Okay, I promised when I got 2 reviews I would update even if they were from the same person. Okay now it will explain what Kiana was talking about earlier.**

**

* * *

**

**I sat on the log crying hoping that things would get better. I was so happy to see my sister but still couldn't believe what Mariah said…… I could hear a faint voice calling my name so I turned around and saw Rei walking out of some bushes and ran to me when he saw me.**

**"Kiana………What were you thinking running away from us like that!" he screamed at me. **

**I have never seen Rei so angry at me before. And I didn't know why he was shouting at me for anyway. "Why are you so angry at me?" I practically yelled at him.**

**He looked down and said "Sorry, it's just that I was worried and why did you run off anyway?" **

**I looked at him dumbfounded and got angry and said "Well, what do you think? Mariah said she hated me just for being who I am! I thought you of all people would know me better than that!" I then broke down crying then said through my sobs in a muffled voice "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout…" **

**Rei came down next to me and patted my back and said "Don't worry about it…I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted either. I guess that those feelings for Mariah inside me that were leftover decided to stand up for her…"**

**I then looked up at him, smiled a sad smile and said "Yeah, well sometimes we fight but we always end up like this, huh?" **

**He nodded and whispered to me "About earlier what I was going to say was… I… I really……I really like y-you Kiana" **

**I turned around smiled and hugged him. I then responded with "I really like you too, Rei" and then let go of him blushing.**

**He smiled and said "You know what I'm glad we got to go away like this…if we were with the others we would have never gotten to be alone.**

**I looked at him and smiled then I remembered a fond memory and started giggling.**

**He leaned his head to the side and said "What are you laughing at now?" **

**I looked at him and started to laugh even more at how absolutely adorable he looked with his fang just peeking over his lip. I then replied through giggles "I just remembered what happened when I met the others…" **

**Rei then smiled at that memory from about 5 years ago.**

_**Flashback**_

_**I just came to the village after visiting my sister in Russia I crashed into someone. "**_

_**Watch where your going!" said a female voice. **_

_**I opened my eyes and say a girl with pink hair standing up giving me a glare. I gave a glare that could give her a run for her money and thought 'Pfff, this isn't what I need especially when I just came back from Russia.' **_

_**"MARIAH!" a voice said breaking my thoughts. **_

_**I then stood up brushed myself off and started heading off. **_

_**"Hey, aren't you going to apologize to my sister?" called a voice. **_

_**I turned around and saw a guy that had long hair like my friend Rei's (Lee), a big tall dude (Gary), a rather tiny guy (Kevin), and a guy that looked almost exactly like my best friend Rei up with the pink haired girl. **_

_**"Well?" the long haired dude said. **_

_**"Well what?" I said back. **_

_**"Well, aren't you going to apologize to my sister?" **_

_**I then closed my eyes and tried my best to look like I was thinking and then replied with "No." **_

_**That's when both of them got angry. **_

_**"Now if you don't mind I have to look for a friend of mine…Rei Kon do you know him?" I said looking hopeful since I hadn't seen him and I checked the whole town. I turned back around and saw all of them with their jaws open. I was confused and said "What?" **_

_**The guy that looked like Rei then said "Oh god, Kiana?" **_

_**I then smiled real big and jumped on who I now know is Rei and said "Rei it is sooooooooo good to see you!" **_

_**He laughed and said as I got off of him "It's good to see you too when did you get back from Russia?" **_

_**I then said "Just recently I was looking for you when I bumped into Ms. Pinkltoes over there" while pointing at Mariah. **_

_**"Now don't pick on people like that Kiana, what did your sister do to you while you were in Russia?" said Rei. **_

_**"Not much, just gave me a bit of an attitude boost now would you mind telling me who these people are?" I responded. **_

_**He then said "Oh, right those people are Gary, Lee, Mariah, and Kevin" he said pointing to each one as he said their name. **_

_**I smiled to them and said "Sorry for being so rude earlier I didn't know you were friends with Rei." **_

_**"Anything else you want to say sorry for?" said Ms. Pinkltoes. **_

_**"No, why?" I said. **_

_**"How rude!" she replied. **_

_**"Oh, you're still angry about that? Well, if you want me to apologize then defeat me in a beybattle." I said with a smirk taking Kit-Kit out of my pocket. **_

**_"__Fine!" she said. _**

_**We then walked to the stadium when Mariah said "How about we make this interesting, if I win you be my slave for a month." **_

_**"Agreed. But if I win I get to be part of your group." **_

_**Everyone nodded at this and Lee was to be judge. "3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" **_

_**We both let our blades into the stadium and we fought it out until at one point "Galux let's go! Scratch attack!" Mariah called out. **_

_**"Kit-Kit, let's show 'em what a true attack is! CHAOS OF THE FORCES!" **_

_**Then a clash of a yellow scratch of light and dragon demons of all colors created a blinding light and once all the light died down it could be seen that the winner was………………………………………………………………KIANA! **_

_**A swarm of congrats was headed towards Kiana when all of a sudden Mariah said "Cheater I'm not okay with the idea of her being on the team!" she said with a pout. **_

_**Everybody stopped and looked at her.**_

_**Lee sighed and said "Sorry Kiana if all of us don't agree then you can't be on the team…" **_

_**"WHAT?" came from the rest of us besides Lee and Mariah. **_

_**"Yeah, it's the rules! If one of us doesn't agree that a person can't be on the team then that person can't be on the team no matter what!" Mariah said proudly. "Look,Kiana I'm sorry but we made up that rule when you were still in Russia." said Lee sadly. **_

_**"I understand…" I replied slowly. "I can still hang out with you guys, right?" **_

_**"Sure! Why not?" said the rest of them besides Mariah. **_

_**I smiled and we walked off talking about the battle. Later that day we returned to the waterfall Rei and I went to before and then all of them pushed me in but before they knew it they were in there themselves. We spent the rest of the day playing pranks on each other and getting to know each other better but the best prank of the day was when I put a rubber snake right by Mariah almost scaring her to death.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**I then smiled remembering that but couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness in me. **

**"That was a great day, why were you so rude to Mariah again?" said Rei.**

**"Well she was soooooooo rude to me! Remember how I didn't recognize you?" I responded.**

**"Yeah I still didn't get how you couldn't though." **

**"Well, you didn't remember me either!" **

**"Yeah I guess. Now don't you think we should be getting back to the rest of them?"**

**"Sure."**

**

* * *

**

**Foxyvulpixie:Okay so for the next chapter how about ...2 reviews. I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE...if I did I would make Mariah fall off a cliff multiple times...**


	4. I'm Soooo Sorry

**I am sorry to the readers of this story but I will be discontinuing it for a while. I find no more inspiration to continue this beyblade story. I am completely and fully dedicated to shaman king. Again I know about 2 people like this story and I will probably not update anymore for a while. But if I get enough reviews I maybe just might continue. I know that some people will hate me for this but I'm pretty sure that it will not be much in comparison to the awful flames of my Yugioh fic. I deleted that story but that will not happen with this one. This story is on hiatus 'till further notice. I'm sorry but I just had to I can't keep on working on this story for I will not be on for a while anymore.**


End file.
